


Interlude 02 - Tyler's Story

by Claire



Series: The Bar at the End of Town [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: And then the second time Tyler sucks cock, Blow Jobs, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Linden has a big dick, M/M, The first time Tyler sucks cock, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler thinks the lights ahead of him are a motel at first, tempting him with its offer of being out of the rain, but refusing him due to the lack of money in his pocket. It's not until he gets closer that he realises it's a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude 02 - Tyler's Story

**Author's Note:**

> There's a throwaway line in Two Up, Five Down that references the first time Tyler came into the bar, and I found myself wanting to write it. So I did.
> 
> The referenced child abuse tag relates to the reason why Tyler leaves home. It isn't explicit, but it is mentioned.

Tyler shivers as the cold rainwater trickles down the back of his neck, slipping under the collar of his coat and soaking into the t-shirt he's wearing. Hefting his backpack further up his back, he pulls his coat tighter as he continues walking.

There's part of him that wondering if he made the right decision, if they're even concerned that he's gone, but he knows he couldn't have stayed in that place a minute longer. He'd been secreting money away for months, ten bucks here, five bucks there. All of it hidden where his dad wouldn't find it, where it wouldn't be taken and spent on cheap liquor and cigarettes.

He'd waited as long as he could, tried to save as much as possible, but when he'd looked in the bathroom mirror, he'd known it was time. It had been written on him in purples and blues and bruises overlapping bruises. He'd packed his backpack that very night, grateful that the lack of stuff he had meant he didn't need to make many decisions in what to leave behind.

When he'd gotten to the bus station, and the clerk in the ticket booth had asked him where he was going, he'd slapped down most of the money he'd saved and asked for as far away as that amount would take him. When she'd looked at him, eyeing the still healing black eye and the split lip, Tyler had been sure that she was going to refuse him, going to call CPS, who would just drag him home and ask his dad the same questions they always did before leaving him there. But, instead, she'd handed him a ticket and told him the bus left in ten minutes from stand D.

He'd been on the bus for what seems like an age, long enough for the majority of the bruising to heal and for the woman in the seat across the aisle from him to stop looking at him like he was going to jump out of his seat and rob her.

He'd picked up food at the various gas stations they'd stopped at, going so far as to buy a burger and fries at one of the diners on route, even though he was well aware that the money he had left was rapidly dwindling.

The bus had reached its destination hours ago, with the last remaining passengers, Tyler among them, all stepping down into the pouring rain. Everyone else seemed to have people meeting them, friends and family all so happy to see them, with hugging and laughter. Tyler had barely spared them a glance as he'd hitched his backpack up and walked out of the bus station.

He hadn't known where he was going when he'd started heading out of town. He's down to the change in his pockets and there's nowhere near enough left for a motel room for the night. He figures maybe he can flag down a passing car or truck, hitch a lift to wherever they're going and just go on from there. He can't pay them, not in cash, but he knows there are other things he can offer. (The guy in the seat behind him offered him twenty bucks for a hand job the second day they were on the bus, cornering Tyler when they were in the washrooms of the gas station they'd stopped at. He'd never touched another guy's dick before, but twenty extra bucks was twenty extra bucks, and the come washed off his fingers easily enough.)

Only, not many cars have passed him, and none of them have felt the urge to stop. And the rain is getting heavier, and Tyler's tired and hungry and just wants to be somewhere warm and dry, even if it's only for a few minutes.

He thinks the lights ahead of him are a motel at first, tempting him with its offer of being out of the rain, but refusing him due to the lack of money in his pocket. It's not until he gets closer that he realises it's a bar. And he's nowhere near old enough to be in there, but maybe if he just slips in and sits in a corner, he can get a little drier before they notice him.

"We're closed!" are the words that greet him as he steps into the bar, and any thoughts he'd had of going unnoticed die when the group gathered around a few of the tables all look over at him.

The guy who'd called out looks at him before adding, "And you are way too young to be in here, kid. Try again in a few years."

But one of the others reaches out, places hand on the guy's arm. "Come on, JR, look at the kid. He's soaked. At least let him dry off a bit."

JR raises an eyebrow, but whatever look the other guy gives him, it has him nodding. "Well, you heard Linden, kid, come on in."

"Thanks," Tyler says, skirting around the group to sit at a table in the corner. He takes off his jacket and hangs it on the back of a chair. Hopefully it'll have dried out a bit by the time he has to leave. His backpack is meant to be waterproof, so he's hoping the clothes in there are still dry. He's busy wondering whether it'll be worth getting changed into dry clothes if he's only got to go out there again, when something lands on the table in front of him.

"Dry yourself off, kid," JR says.

Tyler reaches out for the towel JR dropped on the table. "Thank you," he says, flushing with embarrassment when the words are almost drowned out by his stomach rumbling.

JR looks at him, and Tyler doesn't think it's pity in his eyes, but he's not sure what it is. Whatever it is, though, JR doesn't say anything as he walks away.

Picking up the towel, Tyler starts to scrub it through his hair. The group in the bar are steadily ignoring his presence, with the occasional glance in his direction, and that suits Tyler just fine.

He's been sitting there for about ten minutes when his stomach rumbles again, the smell of cooked food reaching him. He looks up in time to see the plate JR puts in front of him, and the glass of something fizzy he puts next it.

"Eat." The word is more of an order than anything else.

"I can't--"

"It's on the house, kid."

"Tyler," Tyler replies.

JR nods at him. "Eat your burger before it goes cold, Tyler." And then he's walking away, sliding the tray he's carrying onto the bar as he reaches over to grab a beer from behind it.

Tyler's stomach makes itself known again, and he picks up the burger, taking a bite. And it's hot and greasy and possibly the best thing Tyler's ever tasted. It's gone in a few bites, and the fries next to it demolished just as quickly. He takes a drink out of the glass, the lemonade washing down the last of the fries.

He's just drinking the last of the lemonade when the sound of chairs being pushed back makes him raise his head. Everyone in the group is making their way out of the bar, leaving only JR and Linden behind. Glancing at the clock on the wall, Tyler realises he's been in here for over an hour. He just hopes that the rain has eased off, and that someone will be willing to stop and give him a lift.

Standing up and trying not to think about having to go back out there, Tyler starts to shrug on his jacket.

"You'll get soaked," JR comments. "It's still coming down heavy." He throws a glance in Linden's direction. "Look, I've got a spare room upstairs. Why don't you stay the night, see how it is in the morning."

Tyler looks at both of them, because no one does something for nothing. "What's in it for you?" Because the thought of not having to go out there, of not getting soaked again within seconds and still not having anywhere to go is prickling at him.

JR smirks, and there's something sharp about it. "Well, the burger was free, kid, but this ain't."

Tyler squares his shoulders as he looks at both JR and Linden. Linden's leaning back in his chair and letting JR take the lead, his hand creeping down to rub at-- oh.

And Tyler's never sucked a cock before, but he knew as soon as he closed the door to his childhood home behind him that he would do anything to stop from going back. "Both of you?" he asks, trying to make his voice sound steady.

JR nods.

"Have you done this before, Tyler?" Linden asks, his voice soft, a direct contrast to the shark's grin JR is wearing.

Tyler shakes his head, even though it would be so easy to lie, to say that he's sucked a hundred cocks in a hundred different places. But at least this way they won't expect him to know what he's doing, won't expect him to slide to his knees and swallow their cocks like he's a professional.

"Then how about we promise to go easy on you?"

Only Tyler's not entirely sure what 'going easy' means to either of them. And he could refuse, he could turn around and pick up his stuff and walk right out of here. For some reason, he thinks that they'd let him, that they wouldn't force the issue if he said no. But if he listens, he can hear the rain beating against the windows, and the thought of going out in it makes him shudder.

So he nods his head and steps forward. "Where do you want me?"

JR slides the chair he's sitting in away from the table, twisting it around slightly. "Come here, Tyler," he says, unfastening his belt and opening his jeans.

Tyler walks over to him, watching as JR pulls his already hard cock from his jeans, giving it a couple of strokes. He opens his legs and motions for Tyler to kneel between them, reaching out and rubbing a thumb across Tyler's lips once he's on his knees.

"Let's start out easy. Why don't you give my cock a kiss."

Resting his hands on JR's knees, Tyler leans forward. This is the closest he's ever been to any other cock. JR's cockhead is flushed red and there's a drop of precome beading at the tip. And he can do this, he can. Because it's better than being out there, in the cold and the wet with old guys paying him for handjobs in gas stop bathrooms.

Fingers trail through Tyler's damp hair.

"Come on, kid. First move is always the hardest."

Taking a breath, Tyler closes the distance between him and JR's cock, pressing a kiss to the tip, the precome slicking across his lips. Pulling back, he can't stop his tongue from licking at his lower lip. There's a sharp, tart taste to the precome, but it doesn't taste bad.

"Now open your lips, take me inside."

Tyler follows JR's instructions, opening his lips and lowering his head to let JR push his cockhead into Tyler's mouth.

"That's it, kid, now lick at me. Get your tongue on my cockhead."

Tyler laps his tongue over JR's cock, feeling a flush of accomplishment at the moan JR gives.

"Fuck, that's it."

The fingers stroke through his hair.

"Now take more of me in, keep your tongue licking at my cock."

Tyler lowers his head further, more of JR's dick going into his mouth. He licks at whatever flesh he can, precome dripping onto his tongue as he licks.

"How does he feel?" Linden asks.

"Damn good." JR's words are more of a moan that anything else.

And Tyler can't help the shiver of pleasure at the thought that he's causing this. Feeling emboldened, he takes in more of JR's cock. Only it's too much, and it's hitting the back of Tyler's mouth. He pulls back, coughing.

JR chuckles as he pats Tyler's cheek. "Don't run before you can walk, kid. We'll get you there."

Tyler nods, and he can feel the red high on his cheeks. He looks at JR's cock, and it's shiny under the lights of the bar, slick with Tyler's spit.

"Just hold it in your mouth, as much as you can, and keep that tongue of yours working." JR nudges Tyler's head up, waiting until Tyler is meeting his gaze before he continues. "And when I come, you're going to swallow, okay." JR says it like it's a given, like there was never any other option from Tyler swallowing his come.

"Okay."

"Now, get your mouth back on my cock, because you've got Linden after me."

And Tyler can't help but glance over at Linden, at where the other guy is sitting, with his cock already sticking out of his jeans. And god, he's big. Really big.

"Hey, look at me," JR says.

It takes a few seconds for Tyler to be able to tear his eyes away from Linden's dick, the thought that it's going to be in his mouth, that he's going to have to get his lips around it, running through him.

"Lin's big," JR comments, once Tyler's looking at him, and Tyler bites back on the 'You think?' that he wants to say. "But you can do it. Once you've swallowed me, we'll get through taking Lin's dick."

Tyler nods again, turning his attention back to JR's cock. He licks at the head before opening his lips and wrapping them around JR, tonguing at the shaft, JR's encouraging words in his ear.

"That's it, Tyler. Now try up and down."

Tyler slides his lips further down JR's cock, careful not to go too far, not to make himself gag like he did last time. He slowly bobs his head, JR's dick moving in and out of his mouth.

"Fuck, kid, you've got a mouth made for doing this." JR's fingers tighten in Tyler's hair. "Getting close, Tyler." JR's breath is getting thready, and his cock is starting to twitch under Tyler's tongue.

"Remember to swallow it all when he comes in your mouth," Linden adds.

Tyler moves over JR's cock a couple more times. Once, twice. And then JR's groaning, his cock jumping and pulsing come into Tyler's mouth. A bitter taste floods over Tyler's tongue before he swallows, and it's not the worst thing he's tasted, but it's also sure as hell not the best.

He keeps swallowing until there's nothing else, until JR is pulling his cock out of Tyler's mouth. JR doesn't bother tucking away his softened cock as he looks at Tyler.

"You swallow it all?" he asks, his breath still heavy, and grinning at Tyler's nod. "Show me."

Tyler opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out.

"Good boy."

Tyler smiles at the praise, a frisson of pleasure running through him at JR's pleased tone.

"First cock sucked and already swallowing come," Linden comments. "You're a natural born cocksucker, kid."

Tyler doesn't point out that the swallowing hadn't exactly been off his own back.

"And now you've swallowed JR's come, it's my turn."

But JR's hand on his shoulder stops Tyler from heading over to where Linden is sitting.

"You want a drink first, Tyler?"

And it's not until JR asks the question that Tyler realises how dry his throat is. Even though his mouth has been filled with come and part of it feels like it's sticking to his throat where he's swallowed, it still feels dry.

"Please," he replies, his voice rough and husky from the cock he's been sucking. He doesn't bother standing up, just stays on his knees as JR stands and walks over to the bar.

Tyler doesn't see what JR pours out for him, but he's back in only a minute, holding out a glass. Tyler raises an eyebrow as he takes it out of JR's hand.

JR answers the unasked question. "Just orange juice, kid. You're too young to be drinking in here."

Tyler's tempted to point out he's too young to be on his knees taking cock, as well, but that doesn't seemed to have stopped them. He doesn't though, and just takes a drink of the juice. It's cold and perfect as it runs down his throat, soothing the dryness. He drains the glass in a few gulps, unsure of where to put the empty glass until JR holds out a hand for it to take it back to the bar.

"And now that mouth is going to be mine," Linden says. "Why don't you come here, Tyler."

Tyler knee-walks over to Linden, there's no point in getting to his feet for the short distance. Linden's cock is fat and hard in his hand, and it's already slick with precome.

"Watching you take Jay's cock got me real hard." Linden reaches out with the hand not wrapped around his cock and roughly rubs his thumb over Tyler's lower lip. "Only a little swollen there, but enough to know you've just sucked a cock."

Tyler flushes at the words, wondering if Linden's right. If he walked out of here right now, would anyone who saw him take one look at him and know that he was on his knees with a cock in his mouth.

"Got to admit, though, Lin, it's a damn good look on him," JR comments, having straddled a different chair to give him a better view.

"That it is," Linden agrees. "So let's add to it, shall we." He pulls his hand away from Tyler's face. "Start by licking the precome off my cock."

Linden keeps his fingers around the base of his cock to steady it as Tyler leans forward. He licks at Linden's cock, and the taste is different to JR's, sharper somehow. And Tyler has to bite back on the laugh he can feel welling in him. Because his dad used to always make out like he was some sort of whiskey expert, used to go on about earth notes and the base tones in the alcohol, like he did anything but buy the cheapest liquor and get blazing drunk. And Tyler wonders what his dad would say if he saw him now, if Tyler told him there was a more earthy taste to Linden's precome, but there were more base notes in JR's.

"Tyler?"

And it's only at Linden's prompting that Tyler realises he's stopped licking. He mumbles out a sorry and starts again, lapping at the hard cock in front of him. He works up one side of the shaft, swiping his tongue over the head, an explosion of taste on his tongue from the gathered precome, instead of the thin layer that's been slicked over the rest of Linden's cock.

"Fuck, kid, that's it. You're doing great."

Tilting his head, Tyler licks his way down the side of Linden's cock, not stopping until he reaches Linden's fingers. Moving to the other side, he starts to lick his way back up.

"I want you to suck on the head when you get to the top," Linden says.

Tyler laps his way up until he reaches the top. Opening his lips, he takes Linden's cockhead into his mouth, sucking carefully.

"That's it, baby, use that tongue," Linden encourages.

Tyler licks where he can, swallowing the precome as it drips from Linden.

"Now take a little more."

Tyler edges his mouth further down Linden's cock, slowly taking a tiny bit more in to his mouth each time.

"That's it," Linden says, his free hand carding through Tyler's hair.

There's the sound of a chair scraping across the floor, and then footsteps, and Tyler can see JR standing next to him out of the corner of his eye.

"Come on, Tyler, you can take a little more of that nice thick cock," JR comments. "You don't need to take it all, not this time. But just a little more."

Tyler lowers his head further, breathing steadily as he feels Linden getting closer to the back of his mouth.

"That's enough, baby," Linden says. "Work on what you've got."

So Tyler does. He licks at Linden's cock, carefully moving his mouth up and down the shaft as much as he can. And he can hear Linden's breath getting heavier, can hear the "Fuck, baby--" that Linden gasps out.

"He's getting ready to come, Tyler," JR says, as he rests his hands on Tyler's shoulders. "Just like mine, you're going to swallow it all, okay."

And Tyler wonders how often they've done this, that JR knows what Linden looks like when he comes. Wonders if maybe they're together, if this is a thing they do, picking up guys and having them blow the two of them.

Linden grunts and hunches his hips, pushing his cock further into Tyler's mouth than Tyler was expecting. And he starts to pull back as the come hits the back of his throat, Linden's cock spurting in his mouth, but JR's hands are there, moving from Tyler's shoulders to hold his head, making sure Linden's cock stays in Tyler's mouth.

"Swallow it, baby," JR murmurs. "Because that cock's not coming out of your mouth until you do."

Tyler starts to swallow, trying not to cough at the same time. Linden's cock pulses come out in thick ropes, coating Tyler's tongue before he swallows again. Eventually, Linden's cock stops twitching. There's a last dribble of come from it before Tyler can feel it start to soften slightly.

"Fuck, Tyler," Linden says, as JR gently pulls Tyler's head back, Linden's cock slipping from between his lips and dropping onto his thigh.

JR tilts Tyler's head back, meeting his eyes. "Open up, Tyler. Let me see that you swallowed all that come."

Tyler opens his mouth, proving to JR for a second time that night that he swallowed everything.

"Told you you were a natural," JR says, patting Tyler's cheek before he steps back.

Tyler watches as JR walks over to the bar, getting another glass of juice before bringing it back and holding it out. Tyler takes the glass, drinking deeply before he tries to talk.

"Thanks." His voice still sounds rough, and he knows it's because he sucked two cocks tonight. And maybe his dad would finally be proud of him for actually being what he's called Tyler for the past couple of years.

Linden's standing up and fastening his jeans. "I'd best head out or Eaddy'll have me sleeping on the porch," he says to JR, ignoring the way Tyler is still on his knees next to him.

JR just grins, his gaze flicking to Tyler for a brief second. "Oh, I'm sure she'll understand if you explain."

"Except then she'll be annoyed that I didn't call her to come and watch."

JR laughs. "Well, she and Mel wanted a girls night out. Not our fault they missed the fun."

Linden grins, and then looks at Tyler. "On your feet," he says, waiting until Tyler's standing up before taking the empty glass still in Tyler's hand and placing it on the table, next to the other two already there. "You did good tonight, kid." He rubs a couple of fingers over Tyler's lips. "JR wasn't wrong when he said you've got a mouth made for this."

Flicking a loose two-fingered salute at JR, Linden picks up the jacket on the back of his chair and heads out the bar, leaving Tyler alone with JR.

JR fishes some keys out of his pocket, as he nods at the glasses on the table. "Put those on the bar for me, will you. I'll wash them in the morning." Not waiting to see if Tyler's going to do as he asked, JR walks over to the door, locking it before sliding bolts across the top and the bottom.

Tyler picks up the glasses, and places them on the bar next to the one JR put there earlier.

"Follow me," JR says, waiting until Tyler's grabbed his stuff before leading him to another door on the other side of the bar.

The stairs lead up to the apartment above the bar, and JR flicks the lights on as he walks in. They're in a small passage, with several doors leading off it.

"Door to the bar," JR says, pointing to the door they've just come through. "Exit to the fire escape." He points to another door, before moving onto the next. "Living room, leads through to the kitchen." Then, "My bedroom," and "Bathroom," and finally, "Spare room. You can sleep in there." He looks at Tyler. "If you're going to sneak out in the middle of the night, use the fire escape, since the bar's all locked up. Also, there's jack shit to steal, but if you try it anyway, you will regret it."

Tyler just nods, half surprised that there's a second bedroom, because part of him was expecting to be paying for the bed with his ass once he got up here.

JR's leaning against the wall, looking at him, and Tyler feels like a bug under a microscope, all flattened and laid out.

"How old are you, kid?" he eventually asks.

Tyler debates on lying, on telling JR something other than the truth, but then, "Sixteen. I'm sixteen."

"And I take it going home just isn't an option?"

Tyler shakes his head. "Are you gonna ring someone? Tell them I'm here?"

But JR just laughs. "Fuck, no. Figure you've got your reasons, and they're good enough that you ended up here. So, what is the plan?"

"I don't know," Tyler admits. "Just-- getting away, I guess. Seeing what happens."

JR continues to study him, and Tyler tries not to squirm under the intense gaze. "You're too young to serve in the bar, but I could use someone to collect glasses, wash up, maybe do some cleaning around the place. Pay'll be shit, but I'll throw in the room, rent free."

"Why?" Because the last thing Tyler expected when he came up here was to be offered a job. Because people are always after something.

"Not gonna lie," JR says, "wouldn't mind another shot at that mouth of yours. And your ass, later down the line. But either way, people have their reasons, Tyler. You're not the only kid out there who has had to make the best out of shitty situation. And, hey," JR flashes a grin, "even a cantankerous bastard like me can pay it forward now and again." He nods towards the door to the bedroom he's just offered Tyler. "Get some sleep; we'll talk in the morning. Help yourself to breakfast when you wake up, stuff's all in the kitchen. I'm normally up pretty early, and if I'm not up here, I'll be in the bar."

And then he heads into his bedroom, leaving Tyler alone.

Tyler stares at the door to JR's room for long moments, and then he carefully reaches out to open the door to the spare room, to _his_ room, and steps inside.


End file.
